diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Duriel
Duriel is one of the four Lesser Evils and the boss of the second act of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Not much is known about Duriel, except that he is known as the Lord of Pain. When the adventurer arrives in Tal Rasha's Tomb, Duriel yells "Looking for Baal?" Duriel is located in Tal Rasha's Chamber, which can be accessed after using the Horadric Staff on the orifice found in the real Tal Rasha's Tomb. Upon entering the Chamber, players immediately encounter Duriel. From the Arreat Summit: As the Sin War plodded along through the centuries, many in Hell began to wonder just what it was they were fighting over. The Lesser Evils of Hell were growing tired of the endless ebb and flow in the tides of mortal favor, as well as those in the elaborate schemes of the three Prime Evils - Diablo, Baal and Mephisto. The Lesser Evils longed to return to the epic days of the Great Conflict, and lay siege again to the gates of the High Heavens. ''Two of the Lesser Evils, Azmodan and Belial, saw the situation as their chance to overthrow the Prime Evils and take control of Hell for themselves. The two Demon Lords made a pact with Andariel and Duriel - as well as their minor brethren - assuring them that humanity would not deter the ultimate victory of Hell. Azmodan and Belial devised a plan to end the stalemate and achieve victory in the Sin War, ultimately riding the bloody crest of the Great Conflict straight into Armageddon. Thus, a great revolution was set into motion as all of Hell went to war against the Three Brothers, seeking to send them into a Dark Exile. Over the next two centuries, the three imprisoned brothers focused their Demonic powers upon corrupting the Soulstones that bound them to the mortal plane and began bending the will of any nearby humans. Mephisto was the first imprisoned and, consequently, was the first to break free from his bondage. His wrath against those who had put him such a compromised position was swift and merciless. As punishment for his part in the Dark Exile that sent the Prime Evils to the mortal realm, Duriel has been left behind by Baal to guard the Tomb of Tal Rasha. Embittered by this new position of solitary servitude, the Lord of Pain has claimed the souls and blood of many bold adventurers. Strategy and Other Additional Information Duriel is perhaps the toughest boss in Diablo 2, all things considered. Duriel is extremely fast despite his size, and is exceedingly strong as well. He has an aura around him that periodically freezes the player and any mercenaries, slowing movement speed. The combination of his freezing aura in addition to his speed and strength make Duriel a difficult boss to conquer. It should be noted that Duriel's freezing aura is a demonic aura: bringing Coldresistance and Thawing Potions won't offer any protection. Duriel can be considered a very hard boss due to the fact that there is no exit in his room. As soon as players enter his chamber they are confronted by Duriel without having the option of moving out again. As said before, Duriel's speed and freezing aura make it hard to outrun him, and his room is small in comparison to the other End Boss's chambers. It's wise to bring as many minions as possible and a Mercenary in order to buy you some time. Though it usually only takes a few swipes for Duriel to kill any minion or Mercenary, it should at least give you enough time to open a Town Portal. Using Cold attacks against Duriel will slow him down significantly. If possible attack from range, though Barbarians, Paladins and other melee classes will probably have to face Duriel in melee combat. However Duriel also has a charge attack he uses against players out of melee range. Duriel has a Smite attack that stuns players and knocks them back, which can be quite annoying to deal with. After Duriel has been slain, the chamber will be violently shaken and explosions occur on all sides, illuminating the chamber. A wall collapses and players can move on to explore Tal Rasha's chamber. Strategy for the Sorceress Similar to the Necromancer, there is also no need for items or moving around. Just cast as many spells as possible before Duriel kills you, hire another mercenary, then portal back and repeat. Here is one set of possible steps: 1. Open up a Town Portal before you enter Duriel's chamber. 2. Cast Frozen Armor. 3. Cast Energy Shield (if you have it). 4. Enter Duriel's chamber. 5. Cast Blizzard. 6. Cast Fire Wall. 7. Alternate between Blizzard and Fire Wall as you see fit, until you die. 8. Run over and hire a Mercenary (it doesn't really matter which, since you'll end up getting most of them killed anyway). 9. Run through the portal, so you're outside Duriel's chamber again. 10. Restart at step 1. Quotes *''"Looking for Baal!?"'' *''"I am your doom!" (removed)'' Trivia * Duriel has a unique item named after him, Duriel's Shell, a Cuirass. It is possible that, being an insect-type demon, it is his molted shell and not his real carapace. * Despite Duriel's Aura being the Paladin's Holy Freeze, it has been said to be of a demonic nature. * Duriel may be related to the new Diablo III character, the Mistress of Pain. Category:Lesser Evils Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Boss